Resurrection
by LE McMurray
Summary: While on vacation in Sunnydale Jack and Daniel find themselves fighting to stop an old enemy return with help from a few new friends.Crossover with Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel.


* * *

Author's Notes:- This was the first time I tried a crossover.

Couldn't find a way to bring Sam and Teal'c in but that probably would be overkill. This is set Season Three Stargate, Season Four of Buffy, Season One of Angel.

This was nominated in the SG1 Fanfic Awards 2002 Best Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Buffy. I just enjoy playing in the worlds.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

He stood in the basement of the burnt out shell of a building. It was out of the way and was also good shelter from the sun. His altar was in the safest corner of the building. He wasn't going to let anything happen to that. It was almost the time when his God would return. First however he had to feed.

* * *

"Nothing is more boring in Sunnydale than a Saturday night with no monsters," Buffy Summers, the Chosen One, pouted slightly.

"On the up side though," her best friend Willow Rosenberg said, "No monsters."

"A monster free night with friends," Xander Harris commented as he slung his arms around the two girls, "So lets party."

Buffy laughed, "Well Riley's out of town so I was thinking Bronze."

"That's a good idea," Willow said.

"Well Anya told me I was to go to the Bronze or she would melt my entrails," Xander grimaced, "I'm hoping that's just an empty threat."

Buffy looked fondly at her friends and nodded, "Let's Bronze it then."

Buffy and friends made their way to the Bronze unaware they were being watched.

x

"You know," Cordelia Chase, ex-Sunnydale resident snapped, "Why can't we just tell them we're here?"

"Because Angel told us to wait for now until he contacts Giles," Wesley Wyndam Price told her reasonably.

"I really wish I hadn't had that stupid vision," she frowned, "I'm back in Sunnydale and I can't even see my friends."

"I thought you lot didn't get on?"

"Yeah, well… I still count them as my friends," she defended herself, "Sort of."

"Well, we'll follow them to the Bronze and try and keep out of sight until Angel and Giles have discussed the possibilities," Wesley told her.

"Well, I haven't seen the Bronze in a while," Cordelia said brightly, "Let's go."

* * *

"Why exactly are we here?" Colonel Jack O'Neill asked as they passed the towns limits.

"Well, I'm here because my old professor has joined the faculty at UC Sunnydale and he's found some interesting Egyptian Artifacts he wants me to have a look at," Doctor Daniel Jackson told him.

"That's why you're here," Jack said, "So why am I here?"

"Because you decided since we're to have some downtime you needed a break and you jumped in the car before I could leave," Daniel answered him flatly.

"I thought you'd like the company."

"Personally I would have preferred someone who was actually interested in what I was looking at."

"Thanks Daniel," Jack frowned, "You really know how to make a guy feel welcome."

"What are friends for?" Daniel grinned at him, "Professor Markson's house is just around the next corner and a few blocks over."

Daniel turned the car and counted along the houses.

"Welcome to small town America," Jack whistled looking out, "I didn't know white picket fences existed outside Hollywood."

"Here we are," Daniel announced.

He parked the car and jumped out followed closely by Jack. As they walked up the drive an old man came out to meet them.

"Daniel," he called enthusiastically, "It is so good to see you again."

Daniel clasped hands with the old man and smiled, "It's great to see you again too. This is Jack O'Neill, a friend who decided to join me on the trip. Jack this is Professor Eric Markson."

"Hi," Jack nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too," Markson smiled, "Come in, I've food waiting for you and lets not let it get cold."

They grabbed their bags from the car and followed him into the house.

* * *

The Bronze was noisy and crowded. A usual Saturday night. Buffy was sitting round a table with her friends. Willow, Xander and Anya, Xander's girlfriend. They were having a good time and were relaxed so she should have known something was going to happen.

Buffy had decided to get another cold drink and agreed to get the rest a drink so she and Xander headed to the bar. As she moved to get round someone she turned to look straight at:

"Cordelia?" she said in sheer surprise.

"Hi Buffy," Cordelia said brightly, hoping that Angel wouldn't take a fit at her for being seen.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy recovered from her shock.

"Hey Buffy," Xander came behind her, "I got…Cordelia?"

"Hi Xander," she said again brightly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just visiting," she lied, "I can't come home to see my parents?"

"No, yes, no," Xander stuttered, "Hey come and join us."

Cordelia smiled as brightly as she could and hoped Wesley stayed out of the road in case they worked out they were there for a case.

"Cordelia?" Willow cried in amazement.

"Hi Willow," Cordelia said, "Hi Anya."

"Hello Cordelia, "Anya said, "You can't have Xander back," she said, grabbing a hold of Xander's arm.

"Ah sweetheart," Xander grimaced, "You're cutting off the circulation in my arm."

Anya let up slightly but refused to let go completely.

Cordelia sat down with the group, "So what have you been up to?" she smiled grabbing a drink.

Buffy grimaced slightly but turned to the other three, "Saving the world, usual."

"Hey," Cordelia smiled, "Join the club."

x

Wesley watched from a distance, typical Cordelia. He decided to keep out of the road and hoped that Angel was able to talk to Giles.

x

Rupert Giles, ex-librarian and ex-Watcher, jumped when he heard the knock at the door. Sighing he reluctantly switched off his television; he had really been enjoying that film.

"Yes," he said as he opened the door.

"Hi Giles," Angel said from the doorstep.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" Giles asked tiredly, he knew this meant trouble.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course," Giles stepped back to let Angel in and shut the door, "So what's wrong this time?"

"Cordelia had a vision about something about to rise in Sunnydale," he explained.

"Again," Giles said, "We just managed to get…did you say Cordelia had a vision?"

"Yes, Doyle died but passed on his gift to Cordelia, "Angel filled him in quickly, "Now, I have Wesley and Cordelia staying near them. I'm not going to follow her around this time but I wanted to talk to you first before I get involved."

"Alright," Giles said, "Tell me what's going on."

Angel pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him, "She drew this from what she saw."

Giles slipped his glasses on and stared at the drawing. It was a pyramid and each side had a unique symbol. Below it were several hieroglyphics and a small note in English.

"It's Egyptian, I think," Giles murmured as he studied, "I'm not very well versed in Egyptian mythology but I'm sure we could find someone around here."

"What about the words," Angel pointed at the script at the bottom, "The Full Moon releases the Sun God."

"I'm not sure but I think it might be..." he stopped and grimaced.

"The End of the World," Angel finished for him, "Great."

"Let's go round up the gang."

* * *

"So Professor Markson," Daniel said as they sat in the living room, "What exactly did you find?"

"Please Daniel, I've told you before call me Eric," the old man scolded him.

"Eric," Daniel conceded, "So?"

"Well it is really some interesting pieces but none more so than a small crystal pyramid we found. It was made of a strange crystalline substance I've never seen before and it has the symbols on it of Ra, Apophis, Hathor and Heru'Ur."

Jack choked slightly at the names mentioned, not four names he really liked hearing especially after a few personal encounters with them.

"Can I see it?" Daniel asked intently.

"You can get your hands on it tomorrow morning," Eric laughed at his enthusiasm, "You two should get some sleep it's been a long day."

Jack agreed. They had came back through the Stargate early this morning after a long hard mission.

They said goodnight and headed to get some sleep.

* * *

"So, enjoying working for Angel?" Xander asked looking for something to say to Cordelia.

"Well, I only work for him part time until my acting career takes off," Cordelia told them, "But I have come across even more disgusting things than when I was here."

"So, what is LA like?" Willow asked.

"Loud, noisy, crowded, full of phonies," Cordelia listed, "But it's not bad"

"Old guy and dead boy coming this way," Xander reported.

"What?" Buffy asked turning to see Angel and Giles heading towards them.

Cordelia tried to look innocent.

"Sorry everyone," Giles apologized, "But we may have a long night of research coming up."

Buffy and the gang sighed and headed to Giles's for a research session.

"Just like old times," Cordelia muttered as she followed on.

x

Sunday morning dawned bright and sunny, as was the norm in Sunnydale. Giles looked around his apartment and smiled. The group who slept around the room were his family and people he would gladly give his life for, especially Buffy, His Slayer. Their research however had given them nothing.

Willow, who had been sleeping in one corner, drowsily wandered into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of the tea Giles had on. As she stood drinking she looked down to see Cordelia's drawing sitting on the breakfast bar.

"I've seen this," she said.

"What?" Giles asked coming over.

"Over in the museum," she told him, "They found it at the excavation site outside town."

"Finally," he sighed in relief, "A breakthrough."

"What have we got?" Buffy asked joining them.

"We know where this thing is so you two should go and have a look about," Giles told them, "See what you can find out about this pyramid thing."

The girls nodded.

x

Daniel and Jack walked along the corridors to the museum.

"Well this is dull," Jack commented.

"Jack, you didn't have to come," Daniel reminded him.

"Yeah, I know but since we got some downtime I thought you would find some way to get into trouble," Jack grinned at him.

Daniel scowled but said no more.

They finally made it the exhibition and Daniel's eyes widened, looking around at the artifacts.

As Daniel walked on ahead Jack smiled fondly at the younger man. Despite what he said to him he loved watching Daniel's wide-eyed enthusiasm whenever he came across something new.

Daniel came across the pyramid they had been talking about the night before.

"This is amazing," he murmured to himself, "Look at that, Ra, with Hathor, Apophis and Heru'Ur it's unusual to have those together like that."

"So?"

"Also look at the crystal," Daniel jerked round to look at his friend, "Jack, I think this is…"

"Don't say it," Jack warned.

"Gould," Daniel whispered.

"Dammit I knew this holiday wasn't going to be relaxing," Jack muttered.

x

Buffy and Willow arrived at the museum after they had went home to freshen up a little. They were talking about leaving clothes at Giles's apartment since they spent so much time there.

"Damn," Buffy muttered, "There's some people looking at what we want."

"Hey, one of those guys looks familiar," Willow said.

"Which one?"

"The younger man," Willow told her, "I wish I could remember."

"Don't worry about it Will it'll come to you," Buffy reminded her, "Let's go look at some other Egyptian stuff."

"That's it," Willow smacked her head, "That's Doctor Daniel Jackson, he was a leading authority on Ancient Egypt until a few years ago when some of his ideas got him kicked out of academia."

"What sort of ideas?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Well, they were a little…" Willow paused, "Kooky. He said that the Ancient Egyptians didn't build the pyramids and it was possibly aliens."

"Just ever so slightly kooky," Buffy agreed, "Mind you he is kinda cute."

Willow rolled her eyes; "I suppose so. Look we might have to…borrow the artifact later if they don't leave it."

"Well, I'm up for a little breaking and entering."

They left to go and report back to Giles.

* * *

He walked the streets that night looking for the perfect meal. Because of his vigil to his altar he had waited almost too long to eat.

He was fussy, he wanted youth but he wanted innocence as well, it made the blood taste sweeter. As he watched he saw his meal coming towards him.

x

Alyssa walked along the street as quickly as she could. She was looking forward to her gymnastics competition tomorrow morning and knew she could win. She was the best UC Sunnydale had. As she walked along the street she could feel someone watching her.

Quickening her pace she looked around her seeing nobody.

"Is someone there?" she called fearfully.

No answer.

Alyssa started to run. She spun round the corner and ploughed straight into someone.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Looking up she saw a hideous twisted grin, "It's alright," he rasped grabbing her.

She screamed as he sunk his fangs into her neck.

As he drank she felt her life drain out of her and she died from her fear long before he had drained her dry.

* * *

"So, should I call Hammond?" Jack asked as they walked along the streets of the town later that night.

"I'm not sure, I'd need a closer look and a little longer at it to determine if there's any threat from the artifact," Daniel told him.

"Where are we anyway?" Jack asked looking around.

"I have no idea. Why are there so many cemeteries in this town?" Daniel wondered.

Jack shrugged, "I have no idea."

x

Two figures watched them and grinned to themselves in the darkness as their faces changed to those of a vampire.

x

"The museum was a bust earlier," Buffy told Xander as they did a standard patrol, "So we're going to go back about one this morning and grab the artifact."

"Sounds fun," Xander shrugged, "Want some help?"

"It's okay," Buffy told him, "I'm taking Angel with me."

"Would that be okay with Riley?"

"He doesn't need to know and you're not going to tell him," Buffy warned him, "Angel and I are the two stealthiest around."

"We've still to do a sweep around the museum," Xander said, "Giles told me to do a check around it."

"Let's go."

They headed to the museum and saw two vampires in front of them. They were following the two men Buffy had seen earlier.

"Carrying?" Buffy asked.

Xander nodded and brought out a stake and cross.

"Let's go."

x

"Jack, did you hear that?" Daniel asked as they headed back to the museum.

"Yeah," he confirmed, "Let's just keep going and see what pops out on us."

Daniel saw Jack bring his gun out and hold it so it couldn't be seen. They kept walking. Suddenly two men jumped out in front of them.

"Wrong way," the vampire rasped.

Jack turned and fired at the one in front of him. It grunted but kept coming at him. Daniel turned to try and run but was grabbed from behind.

"Jack," he called for help just before he was knocked against a tree.

Jack tried to get to him but was grabbed by the other vampire before he could. Daniel cried out as the vampire sunk its teeth into his neck.

"Hey," a new voice joined the conversation.

Jack saw a young girl jump out and stake the vampire holding Daniel. It exploded into dust. Daniel collapsed unconscious to the ground.

Jack watched in amazement as the other went after the girl. She easily ducked out of the road then started pummeling it before spinning and putting a stake through its heart.

Jack dived down to check on Daniel whose neck was still bleeding.

"We better get him to Giles," the girl said to her companion.

"I am not going anywhere until someone explains to me what the hell just happened," Jack snapped.

"My name is Buffy," the girl introduced herself, "Let's get your friend somewhere safe before we go into what's happening."

Jack chewed his lip for a second thinking but one look at the still form of Daniel made his decision for him.

"Okay," he said and with help they took a hold of Daniel and headed away.

x

Daniel opened his eyes and groaned.

"How you feeling?" Jack asked him.

Daniel put his hand to his neck and felt a bandage, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you that later," Jack grinned.

"Here's some coffee for him, " Willow said handing Jack a mug.

"Thanks Willow," Jack said taking the cup, he handed the cup to Daniel, "Here you go."

Daniel gratefully took it and drank deeply.

"Where are we?" Daniel asked looking around the small apartment.

"Well our rescuer brought us here to get you recuperated," Jack told him, "Her name is Buffy, the redhead with the coffee is Willow, that's Xander over there and Anya and Cordelia with him."

Xander waved at the mention of his name before returning to what he was doing.

"Buffy and another guy, Angel, are getting something," Jack said, "I didn't ask."

"So what attacked us?"

"Vampires."

"I don't believe in Vampires," Daniel asserted.

"Well in this town you'd better," Xander interrupted, "'Cause they are everywhere."

The door opened and they all turned as Giles and Wesley came in.

"The Library wasn't at all helpful," Giles complained, "I couldn't translate the hieroglyphics on the bottom of Cordelia's drawing."

Daniel looked up, "Rupert Giles?"

Giles turned and saw the young man looking over his couch at him.

"Daniel Jackson, what are you doing here?"

"Vampire attack," Xander filled him in.

"You two know each other?" Jack asked.

"We met at a conference several years ago," Daniel told him, "What hieroglyphics?"

"We were given this information by a friend," Giles said, "Of course you could translate it. If you would."

"Sure," Daniel smiled, he was still feeling woozy from the loss of blood but a challenge always interested him.

"Can I talk to you?" Jack asked Giles, "Alone."

Giles nodded and motioned him into the bathroom the only room that was separate and had a door.

"Here you go," Willow brought over the paper, with a pen and pad for Daniel.

"Thanks, Willow?"

"Yes."

"I'm Daniel," he smiled at her and started to translate.

x

"You wouldn't want to explain to me what this bunch of kids are doing?" Jack asked.

"This bunch of kids are working to stop a disaster about to fall on the world," Giles explained, they already knew about the vampires, why not he decided.

"What kind of disaster?"

"I'm not sure yet but what Daniel is translating, the crystal pyramid dug up a few weeks ago and the words, 'The full moon releases the Sun God' are all related to it."

"The Sun God," Jack whispered "In Egypt that was Ra. Oh hell."

"Jack," Daniel called from the next room.

The two men went through to see the others watching the news.

x

Today in Sunnydale California an amazing archaeological discovery was made. An Egyptian Sarcophagus was uncovered near the edge of the town. A spokesperson for UC Sunnydale said that they were all very excited but they could not rule out whether this was an elaborate hoax.

x

Daniel's face had turned chalk white as he watched the bulletin. His mind flitted back to the last time he had encountered a Sarcophagus. He remembered the feeling of sheer paranoia and Jack's face as he shoved a gun in it. He shuddered again then he felt Jack's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and nodded he was okay at his friend.

"That's amazing," Willow was saying, "An Egyptian Sarcophagus in Sunnydale."

"How did it get here?" Giles wondered.

"I have an idea," Daniel told them, "I just translated this. It says that on the full moon of this month, this year, the Sun God will rise again," he paused and swallowed uncomfortably, "Someone is going to resurrect Ra."

x

"I know I'm probably asking a dumb question," Xander interjected, "But who or what is Ra?"

"Ra was the Egyptian Sun God, the father of the rest of the Gods," Giles explained.

"And until a few years still alive," Daniel added absently.

The looked at him in sheer disbelief.

"Jack, I think we'd better explain who we are and where we work," Daniel said.

"Classified," Jack argued.

"Jack."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"Gentlemen," Giles shouted over them, "How about this, we'll tell you something highly secret then you'll have no qualms about telling us what you do. Because I have a feeling we're going to have to work together on this."

The door opened again and Buffy and Angel walked in empty handed, "What's going on?"

Everyone got comfortable as each group explained who they were.

* * *

It was almost time. He stood before his altar. Soon Ra would return, he just had to take possession of both the Sarcophagus and the crystal pyramid then it would be time to perform the ritual. His God would return and he would destroy the Earth and take his loyal subject with him beyond the stars. Now, it was time to feed.

x

They had all absorbed what each other had told them and they were now trying to form a battle plan.

"First, I think we should get a hold of the crystal pyramid and the Sarcophagus," Jack said.

"I agree," Giles said, "If we have control of those we could probably stop it all together."

"Professor Markson has those. He'll be at the museum," Daniel told them, "We'll go and get them."

He stood up and promptly collapsed back onto the sofa.

"You're not going anywhere Danny-boy," Jack told him, "I'll go."

"I'll come with you," Buffy said, "Angel you too."

Angel nodded.

"I'll go back to the Library and try and find some reference to this uprising," Wesley offered.

"Good idea, "Giles said, "The rest of us can find if there is any ritual that can be used to stop it or such."

"Jack," Daniel called.

"Yep," Jack came over to him.

"Remember what happened the last time we came upon a Sarcophagus on Earth?"

Jack thought back and saw the glowing eyes shine at him from above, he shuddered as he heard her voice, _"Hathor's first new Jaffa."_

"Oh yeah," Jack whispered.

"Be careful," Daniel told him.

He headed out of the door with Buffy and Angel hoping Daniel was wrong.

"Okay, everyone back to work," Giles said handing out books.

"Do you think they will actually resurrect Ra?" Daniel asked when Giles handed him some books.

"In this town," Giles frowned, "Unfortunately yes."

"Well I'd better not run into him," Daniel said, "He was trying to kill me before we sent the bomb. He'll be really pissed off at Jack and me."

"Well let's stop it from happening."

x

Jack led them towards Professor Markson's office so they could get both artifacts. He walked up to the door and as he went to knock it moved open against the pressure.

"Oh dear," he whispered drawing his gun.

"I smell blood," Angel informed them quietly.

Buffy took the lead and started looking around. Lying on the floor behind his desk was Daniel's friend.

"He's dead," Buffy told them.

Jack started to swear as he looked around, "The place has been ransacked."

"It was Vampires," Buffy said after checking the dead man's neck.

"And they've got both the Sarcophagus and the pyramid," Angel told them.

"Dammit," Jack muttered, "Let's get out of here."

They quickly left and headed back to Giles's.

x

They all looked up as Angel, Buffy and Jack entered the house.

"Did you get it?" Cordelia asked looking up from her reading.

"We were too late," Buffy said quietly, "Daniel I'm sorry but…"

"Eric's dead isn't he?" Daniel whispered.

Buffy nodded sadly, "I'm so sorry."

Daniel placed his book down and went into the bathroom Jack caught up with him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No Jack I'm not," Daniel snapped, "What am I? A death mark?"

"Daniel..." Jack started trying to get him to calm down.

"Look who's died around me," Daniel grinned maniacally, "My parents, Sha're, Eric, and a whole host of others."

"What are you going to do then?" Jack asked him sharply, "Lock yourself in a little box? I'm fine, Teal'c's fine, Carter's fine want me to go on?"

Daniel stopped and looked a little shamefaced, "Sorry Jack."

Jack smiled at him, "Let's get back and help stop Ra from killing us."

x

"So we have no idea where this resurrection is going to take place?" Buffy was saying when the two men came back in.

"None whatsoever," Daniel answered her.

Suddenly Cordelia let out a cry of pain.

"Cordelia," Angel called concerned as he jumped over to her, "What do you see?"

"Church," she told them through gritted teeth, "A stained glass window, it's a pyramid. Jeez, that vampire's ugly. And the observatory."

She sunk back in relief as the pain stopped.

"Wow," Willow murmured bringing her some painkillers, which Cordelia gratefully accepted.

"I know that Church," Angel said, "It's quite close to the old mansion."

"Then we hit it come sundown," Buffy said, "Giles lets get the weapons sorted."

Jack joined them.

Daniel chewed his lip, something was missing. He turned over things in his mind, sometimes he just wished he could have stayed on Abydos.

That was it.

"A host," he said out loud.

"What?" Xander asked.

"If he resurrects Ra and he's a vampire which means he's dead then Ra will need a host," Daniel explained, "We have to be very careful. A Gould can invade your body before you even know it."

Jack nodded thinking back to Kawalsky as his eyes glowed.

"Well, I'm safe," Angel said.

"That is such a comfort," Jack's sarcasm flowed, "Okay, if this guy's trying to resurrect a Gould, I'm guessing he might have followers and they might have a few Zats. Be careful of them. One shot can hurt, the second kills and the third disintegrates."

"Staff weapons as well," Daniel added.

"There'll probably be more vamps as well," Buffy added, "Wear a cross and keep a stake handy."

They all nodded and after they had kitted up Buffy, Angel, Cordelia, Giles, Anya, Willow, Xander, Jack and Daniel headed to stop the nightmare.

x

As they entered the church they split up. Jack and Daniel moved slowly down one of the staircases. As they got to the bottom they both caught their breath.

"Holy hell," Jack muttered, "Now that is some weaponry."

In front of them were hundreds of Zats and Staff weapons as well as shock grenades.

"Grab what you can," Jack said as he took a few Zat guns.

Daniel grabbed a few as well. Jack turned his head slightly out of the way and fired three times dissolving the weapons.

"Let's go."

x

The Scooby gang walked quietly along the rows of the Church, then they saw the altar.

"Wow," Xander breathed in amazement, "Look at that thing."

The sarcophagus lay in front of them.

"Xander look out," Buffy called as a man stepped out of the shadows.

He pointed a staff at them and soon energy bolt flew towards Xander. Xander's eyes were wide in horror as the blast threw him backwards. He looked down and saw the hole in his chest just before he died.

"Xander!" Anya screamed in horror she flew down to kneel beside him.

Around them vampires appeared.

Buffy and the others started to fight as vampires headed towards them.

Cordelia stuck a stake into a vampire as it bore down on Anya before grabbing and pulling the weeping girl out of the road. She held her tightly as tears streamed down her own face.

Daniel came running into the room and ducked as one of the vampires attacked him. Giles managed to stake that one as another came at him, "We have to get to the pyramid," Giles yelled as he struggled against his attacker.

"The pyramid," Daniel headed for it and tried to grab it.

He was grabbed by his collar and thrown against Angel who was coming to join them.

Jack turned and fired the Zat gun at the leader. It bounced off the shield.

"Damn, Gould shield," Jack yelled, "Anyone got a knife?"

"Got the next best thing," Buffy turned and with precision threw the stake through the vampires' heart.

As a beam of moonlight moved onto the pyramid Willow grabbed it.

"Got it," she said triumphantly.

"It's over," Giles told them," Everyone alright?"

As he asked he turned round and saw Xander's lifeless body lying there.

"Oh God," he whispered tearfully and put an arm around Buffy who had appeared next to him.

Angel gently enfolded a sobbing Willow in his arms and they stood grieving for their friend.

"Jack," Daniel whispered, "The Sarcophagus."

Jack nodded and they picked up the body between them.

"What are you doing?" Anya cried angrily, "Leave him alone."

"We know a way to help him," Daniel told her gently as they placed Xander in the Sarcophagus.

The lid closed and Giles came over to them.

"Are you sure this will work?"

Daniel gave him a nod, "It's worked on me a few times."

They waited for what seemed like an eternity before they heard the scraping of the Sarcophagus lid.

Xander opened his eyes to find everyone looking at him.

"What happened?" he asked climbing out.

"Xander," Anya cried running over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

The rest of the gang crowded round him smiling and talking at once, Giles gently moved the group and they headed to the door.

x

Jack watched the group go before he turned to the Sarcophagus readying the Zat to fire.

"Jack," Daniel called, "Wait."

"Daniel we have to destroy this thing," Jack told him. He was worried Daniel might feel the need to use the thing and Jack was not letting that happen again.

"Let me do it," Daniel said with sheer determination in his voice.

Jack nodded and stepped back as Daniel gripped the Zat gun. He fired once, twice and then on the third time he smiled as he destroyed one of his demons.

"Let's go home," Jack said, "Next time we vacation somewhere a little quieter."

Daniel joined him and laughed, "Like a war zone somewhere?"

"I was thinking maybe Chulak."

x

Daniel had made sure everything was loaded up in the car and walked over to say goodbye to the group. Angel, Cordelia and Wesley had left the night before, much to Cordelia's annoyance. Jack was talking to Giles as Daniel walked over to the others.

"It was interesting meeting you," he told them.

"Likewise," Buffy grinned before she looked slightly at Xander, Anya was attached to him and looked like she wasn't moving anywhere for a while, "And thank you."

Both Buffy and Willow gave him a quick hug, Xander shook his hand before Anya grabbed him quickly before jumping back to Xander.

Jack came over to say his goodbyes as Daniel went to talk to Giles. Finally they were in the car and started back to the base.

"Well, that was an interesting vacation," Jack said as they headed out of town.

"I managed to get something out of it," Daniel smirked as he held up the crystal pyramid.

"Daniel!" Jack cried as they left the town.

**Now Leaving Sunnydale.**** Come back Soon.**


End file.
